


It Makes Such An Almighty Sound

by rosesmallow



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Car Accidents, During Canon, Hurt/Comfort, It's Just Ronan and Adam Being Ronan And Adam With Some Kissing and (Some) Religious Imagery, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, POV Adam Parrish, Which Is Just Their Dynamic in General I Realize, maybe if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesmallow/pseuds/rosesmallow
Summary: He swung it open and wasn’t surprised when he found that Ronan was on the other side of it.What did surprise him was the impressive gash above Ronan’s left eye, and how Ronan was leaning heavily against the doorway. “What the fuck, Ronan.” Adam breathed, dragging Ronan into the apartment. “What happened to you?”
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	It Makes Such An Almighty Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immolationfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immolationfox/gifts).



> jack requested "starting with a kiss meant to be gentle, ending up in devout passion" and pynch so who am I to deny him that?

Someone was banging on his front door.

Adam looked up from his homework, then at the busted up alarm clock on the floor next to his mattress. It was well past two am, he wasn’t expecting anyone. Yet, the person on the other side of his door didn’t seem to get the memo that it was ass-shit late or that there were people sleeping in the building.

A small part of Adam’s mind wondered if it was his father. He pushed away that fear the same time he did his math book, scrambling up off the mattress. “Alright, alright! Give it a rest.” He yelled at the door. He swung it open and wasn’t surprised when he found that Ronan was on the other side of it.

What did surprise him was the impressive gash above Ronan’s left eye, and how Ronan was leaning heavily against the doorway. “What the fuck, Ronan.” Adam breathed, dragging Ronan into the apartment. “What happened to you?”

“Don’t tell Gansey,” was the only thing out of Ronan’s mouth, and immediately Adam groaned.

“Don’t tell me you got into it with Declan again -”

“Jesus, Parrish.” Ronan growled, shoving Adam away from him. “It wasn’t Declan, alright?”

“Then who was it?”

Ronan’s shoulders impossibly tensed even more. “Race went wrong. Crashed my car. This town has too many fucking stop signs.” 

Racing again. Adam let out a breath. He could handle that more than he could a Lynch Brother conflict. That was Gansey’s area of expertise. “Can I look at it?” 

“Didn’t know you were a medic,” Ronan said, but he turned around so Adam could check it. Adam closed the distance between them, ignored his instinct to look down at Ronan’s lips, or anything else of Ronan for that matter. Because in the soft glow of the lamp, half of him cast in shadows, Ronan looked otherworldly. 

When they first met, Ronan reminded Adam of a knife. Sharp, silver, and dangerous. Now, Ronan reminded him of the lakes in Cabewater. Calm and still on the surface, but with so much more underneath -- and so inviting that Adam could’ve drowned in him.

“It’s not that deep,” Adam said breathlessly. “I don’t think you’ll even need stitches for it.” He looked away from the gash and made his first mistake: his eyes darted down to Ronan’s lips. 

“Wasn’t planning on getting stitches anyway, so doesn’t matter,” Ronan said, his voice jagged. He’d noticed where Adam’s gaze had fallen. “Parrish -”

Adam couldn’t stop himself. He pressed his lips to Ronan’s, meaning for it to be quick and gentle like he could kiss away the car accident. Instead, it was the opposite: Adam’s chapped lips tugged on Ronan’s soft ones hungrily. Ronan cupped Adam’s face as he took a bold step forward, lining their bodies up til the only thing left between them were their clothes. 

Ronan’s thumb ran along the underside of Adam’s jawline as he deepened the kiss, pushing Adam forward until the back of his knees hit the mattress. Adam grabbed the hem of Ronan’s leather jacket, and tugged. Ronan caught on and pulled back, his expression hazy. Something indecipherable flickered behind his sharp blue eyes, but it reminded Adam of reverence like he was something Ronan had been waiting for his entire life. Maybe he had. Their lives were already filled with so much strangeness, who’s to say they weren’t always meant to be this: Ronan Lynch and Adam Parrish. 

Ronan opened and closed his mouth a few times, then set his jaw. “Am I that irresistible, Parrish?”

“You’re the one who showed up here at 2am, maybe I’m the irresistible one.” Adam retorted and he could’ve sworn Ronan’s ears pinked a little. Maybe it was just a trick of the shadows, but it sent a rush of warmth through Adam.

“Shut up.” Ronan retorted, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Even if it wasn’t always meant to be, they were the Magician and the Greywarren. They could make it meant to be if they wanted.

“Make me.” Adam challenged.


End file.
